The Compound
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. The Compound, is the fifth episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 6/26/17. Synopsis Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Mr.Krabs go to a compound to put their survival skills to the test after being given the duty to rescue some trapped survivors. Mermaidman meanwhile shows concern for Barnacleboy, who believes that he can be stronger, while still being weaker. Plot The episode opens up with SpongeBob whittling a knife with another knife while sitting on a roof looking out to two sides, the Krusty Krab bustling with survivors and the rest of the city, a ghost town, only showing a couple of passing by walkers. Plankton then arrives on the roof asking SpongeBob why he's whittling a knife with a knife as he could hear him all the way from the other side of the safe zone,.. SpongeBob claims that it helps him calm his anxiety, which has never been higher until now. Plankton tells SpongeBob that he will learn more but to be patient and not a moron. SpongeBob tells him that's not helping. Plankton leaves to go and play a round of golf with Sergeant Roderick. SpongeBob continues nervously whittling. Elsewhere, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Mr.Krabs have been tasked to go to a military compound being the only survivors strong enough to rescue more survivors deep in the ranks. “You guys have a good time!” Says the cheeriest and cheekiest soldier in the area, Sergeant Carl. “We will when you’re not around.” Says, Squidward under his breath. The four then leave being given a map by another soldier to search for this area. Mermaidman is walking down a hallway of one of the buildings now in the safe zone of the Krusty Krab but then he hears a noise. He cautiously turns to see but finds Barnacleboy and no undeads. “What are you doing?” Asks, Mermaidman. “I’m going to do some gun training.” Says, the young old lad. “But, you ain’t strong enough yet.” Says, Mermaidman. “Well, I’m gonna start now.” Says, Barnacleboy. Mermaidman advises his companion that you can’t play games in this new world but Barnacleboy ignores him and heads to the gun training range. Sandy and her group arrive at the Military Compound, a big silver building that really had taken a beating during all of this since it has a crashed helicopter located the roof down that has destroyed and made several floors inaccessible and the place, as guessed, is crawling with walkers. “See, those soldiers were liars, this place is crawling with those undead filth!” Complains, Squidward. “The survivors are hidden Squidward, and with how these zombies are behaving, there has gotta be somebody alive in here.” “How’d you know lassie?” Asks, Mr.Krabs. “Watch a zombie movie.” Says, Sandy. The four then enter through the basement. Barnacleboy arrives at the gun range with Mermaidman following. Sergeant Carl is teaching the gun lessons, still in that suspicious happy mode. “Okay darlings, make sure the safety is on!” They do. “Next, get out your gun manuals!” They do but one citizen named Cliff questions him. “Say, what are you pulling Mr.Happy Pants?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Cliff responds with, “You seem too happy, what’s the beef?” “I have no beef good sir! Just full of sunshine and optimism!” “..... You are a loon.” Carl says, “And you are a goon, you silly goose, hahahaha!” Mermaidman looks weirded out, Barnacleboy whispers, “I think he’s gay.” Sandy and the other survivors quietly walk upstairs to the lobby where there are only two zombies present. One zombie has it's head sliced off by Squidward and the other is crushed by Patrick's shoe. Sandy then hears some mysterious cries, “I think we're getting close, let’s move!” They do but when they turn the corner, they run into a corridor full of a couple 50 zombies. They book it the opposite way while the undead monsters begin shambling and crawling towards them. One zombie grabs Patrick by the foot. “Aaaaahh!! Somebody help me!!” Squidward comes to Pat's aid by kicking the zombie in the face and grabbing Patrick up the stairs as the rest of the herd continues in pursuit. As they run, they hear screams and then everything goes black once the helicopter somehow crashes through five stories of floors. Barnacleboy continues to train alongside Carl and they use some techniques involving moss pointing north for some reason. “Okay Barn, point your gun in the direction of where the moss points north and just wait for one of those undead little brutes to come your way and you should be good!” Barnacleboy does what the happy instructor says but before he could see an “undead brute,” he hears his pants unbuckle and turns to see Sergeant Carl trying to take off his pants. “Hey stop!” Barnacleboy yells. Carl doesn’t reply and turns out to be gay after all, what a surprise. Mermaidman pounces onto Carl and they wrestle a bit until Carl is knocked unconscious. Some more soldiers that seem more like soldiers come by breaking this altercation up and wheel Carl to the hospital, who has a broken hand. The aftermath of the helicopter crash is shown. Sandy, Squidward and Mr.Krabs are okay but they are shocked to see that Patrick is trapped underneath quite a bit of rubble with both legs broken. Patrick desperately calls for help but the rubble is too much for Sandy to pick up. Suddenly, a zombie falls from the same level the helicopter was originally and then more and more zombies begin to fall but some fall through more floors after due to the structure weakening. Squidward goes and dispatches some of the zombies in the general area while Mr.Krabs feels inclined to help Sandy lift Patrick out of his predicament. As Patrick is lifted, a zombie falls and grabs some of Patrick's flesh but Patrick breaks free and grabs the zombie by the head and jabs it's undead eyes with his fingers making brown liquids ooze out until the zombie is dead once Patrick reaches the brain to destroy it. Sandy is shocked but commends Patrick for having the guts to do something like that. Patrick feels welcome and now wants to leave. After doing some parkour around the floors still existent and after the last few zombies are killed, Squidward then alerts Sandy of something and has found a note,... a suicide note. Carl continues to recover in the hospital. “He can regain consciousness within 5 hours, if nothing bad happens to him.” Says, Mermaidman. “.... You were right.” Says, Barnacleboy.” Mermaidman looks at him. “I’m not ready yet… especially having been almost raped by a gay gun instructor.” Mermaidman thanks Barnacleboy for finally understanding but tells him that his chances of survival still remain high if he remains vigilant and patient. Barnacleboy thanks him and they hug it out. Cliff walks by, “Great, more gays.” He sarcastically says before walking off with a platter of macaroni. Squidward walks out of the Compound pointing his gun around to make sure the coast is clear, which it is. Patrick is then helped outside, guided by Sandy and Mr.Krabs due to his legs being inaccessible. Sandy is angry that the soldiers did trick them after all since the “survivors” are dead because, of having had previously committed suicide. “Maybe it was to get stronger or something.” Says, Mr.Krabs. “Nope, they lied just to have fun… We wasted this day all for nothing and now Patrick has broken legs because of it.” “We will kick their a*s once we return home right Sandy?” “Yep, we will kick their a*s.” She says to calm the innocent starfish of his nerves. They continue walking while Squidward dispatches a hidden zombie he had come across. Hours pass, night falls, SpongeBob returns up to the roof and continues to whittle his knife with the other knife but he eyes a lone decrepit zombie at the fence gate trying and failing to get in. SpongeBob continues to whittle as he eyes the undead monster in the face with a cold and murderous look. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Mr.Krabs Bikini Bottom Denizens Mermaidman Barnacleboy Sergeant Carl Military Soldiers Sergeant Roderick Sheldon J. Plankton Cliff Deaths Unknown Screamer(presumably) Trivia First appearance of Sergeant Carl. First appearance of Cliff. Episode 5 takes place on Day 9 of the epidemic. “The Compound” mainly refers to the ill-fated / pointless trip Sandy's group had taken to a decrepit military compound to “rescue” already dead or dying people. This title however could also reference the odd whittling SpongeBob was doing as in, he traps himself like he is in a compound of never ending horror and anxiety since Gary's death and the rise of the dead are really affecting his brain chemistry. This episode featured its first homosexual character as well as could have been rapist. Category:SquidwardTentacles35